


Dmmd Big Bang event - Brother.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dmmd Big Bang Event, Drama, M/M, Romance, belated 4/22 birthday fic for the casts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: It’s their birthday but it didn’t feel complete with just the two of them. Aoba decided to remedy that by paying a visit to a ghost town.





	Dmmd Big Bang event - Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration for the Dmmd Big Bang Event we joined. 
> 
> The story is by me and the art by Spades! You can check out her art blog here; http://icedpeache.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm very grateful to Miki-san for helping me with beta of the story and advice! Thank you!

 

 

“Aoba, happy birthday. This is for you.”

 

The sun had just reached high noon and after a hearty meal cooked by Aoba for lunch, the lovers retreated to their bedroom. Tae was away to meet her friend so Ren and Aoba began to spend their special day by exchanging gifts.

 

“Aww Ren, you shouldn’t have.”

 

Aoba accepted the big present that his lover presented to him. It was cute how Ren chose Aoba’s favourite colour for the ribbon. He held back a silly grin when he studied the gift from side to side.

 

“Even the wrapping paper were paw prints?”

 

“The cashier lady asked if you were a cat or a dog person and so...”

 

Aoba unwrapped the present to reveal a new sling bag. It was like his old bag, the one Aoba used to carry Ren when he was an Allmate. But this version was a new Jerry Blaine edition that just came out last fall. It was equipped with more pockets and space, and made with water resistant material.  

 

“Oh… this here…”

 

Ren blushed when Aoba noticed the front pocket.

 

“Tae taught me how to sew. It’s still not perfect but I stitched it twice so the threads won’t come off.”

 

Now Aoba felt a bit teary eyed. He lightly caressed his name spelt out in the English alphabet that Ren hand stitched to the front pocket. It said “A. Seragaki” in an elegant style. Aoba could see Ren worked hard to follow the curve of the alphabets carefully. He wondered how many hours his lover spent to finish just one letter.

 

“Is… it bad, Aoba?”

 

Ren asked worriedly when Aoba didn’t say a word for several minutes.

 

Aoba wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye, touched by his dedicated and hardworking Ren.

 

“It’s wonderful. I love this bag, Ren. I love everything, especially my name that you sewed yourself.”

 

Ren gave a smile of relief and Aoba could almost see his imaginary tail wagging behind him.

 

“You gave me your bag so he and I made the decision to buy you a new one.”

 

Ren explained as he hugged their Allmate puppy to his chest, Ren Junior.

 

“Woof! Woof!”

 

Aoba patted their beloved pup on the head affectionately, “both of you are so precious to me.”

 

Then he awkwardly reached under his bed to retrieve his gift for Ren.

 

“It’s not as great as the one you sewed for me, Ren... but… ah, um… h-here. I… I hope you like it.”

 

Aoba pushed the present right in front of Ren’s nose with a red face. Embarrassed that his own gift wasn’t as heartfelt like Ren’s gift.

 

Ren put their Allmate on Aoba’s lap as he accepted the small, square box. It was strangely black in colour with a silver ribbon wrapped around it. For some strange reason, Ren was reminded of Virus and Trip.

 

“May I open it, Aoba?”

 

Aoba hid his blushing face behind Junior’s fluffy head.

 

“You don’t even have to ask, really…”

 

And so he opened the box by pulling the ribbon and once he looked inside… Ren was speechless.

 

“A… new Coil?”

 

Ren carefully took out the device. It was dark blue in colour with the face of the watch shining bright yellow like Ren’s past Rhyme cape. The straps of the watch resembled the belts that Ren wore on his wrist warmer. It was pretty sleek and cool, and matched with Ren’s black, soft shirt and dark jeans.

 

“T-this way you don’t have to wait for the house phone to ring whenever I call you. Or you don’t have to find a public phone booth to call Beni.”

 

Aoba explained as he scooted closer to help his lover wear the coil on his right wrist.

 

“I… thank you very much, Aoba. I never thought of getting myself a new Coil because Ren could help me send messages or call you.”

 

The puppy barked when his name got called.

 

Aoba patted the puppy and shrugged.

 

“Yeah… but… sometimes I want to call you….”

 

And Aoba moved his palm to cover the pup’s eyes before he leaned in to kiss Ren on the lips.

 

“…..in private. Do you get what I mean?”

 

Ren’s eyes fluttered close for a second when he tasted Aoba’s lips. It was only a short peck but it was enough for the taller man to feel that zing all over his body. He was tempted to reach out and push Aoba down to love every inch of his body.

 

“Yes, Aoba. Understood.”

 

Ren answered instead with a nearly breathless voice.

 

Aoba laughed at Ren’s expression and patted his head too.

 

“Now I know why you worked part time at Mizuki’s bar as a cleaner.”

 

Ren nodded with a blush as if caught with his paw in the cookie jar, “I felt it would not be acceptable to ask money from Tae, so I worked to earn some savings to buy the bag you wanted when we walked past that store last fall.”

 

Aoba smiled, his heart filled with warmth over his precious soul mate.

 

“Even if you gave me a free massage ticket like you were an Allmate, I would have been in tears, Ren. Anything you give me… I will love them all. Especially when you came back to me when I went to that hospital that day…”

 

Ren noticed Aoba had that faraway look again. After the fall of Oval Tower and Ren disappeared from the Allmate’s body, Aoba was all alone for a year and a half. Without any explanation nor anything. Aoba could have moved on and found a new lover but he didn’t.

 

“I always knew we’ll meet again somehow. I just… knew…”

 

Ren moved closer and hugged Aoba, together with their Allmate between them. The puppy made a pleased sound with the double hug.

 

“It was due to Sei’s miracle and kindness that I’m here… that we can be together in the real world like this.”

 

Aoba nodded at Ren’s words.

 

Then he became sad for another reason.

 

“Sei would have been 26 years old like us now… If he was still with us…”

 

“Aoba…”

 

“Hey Ren, do you feel like going for a walk?”

 

The taller man blinked with his head cocked to the side. Their Allmate puppy mimicked him as well though he was really excited for any excuse of a walk outside! Any time he spent with his two masters was always fun!

 

“Certainly, I do not have problems since the weather outside is suitable for a walk. Where are we going?”

 

Aoba gave a mysterious, small smile.

 

“A visit to a faraway castle.”

 

************

 

Ren loved reading books and fairytales. But the moment the two of them reached their destination, they were reminded what happened wasn’t a made up story. The fall of Oval Tower was real and now the place looked like a ghost town with buildings that crumbled down instead of a sparkly castle with high towers.

 

After several years left abandoned with no news of the government’s actions over the place, the police merely taped a “DO NOT ENTER” sign around the ruined tower. With nobody to guard the place, the ruins were left prey for bored punks of Platinum Jail barged in and vandalized any remaining concrete walls with graffiti here and there.

 

Even now as both Ren and Aoba walked inside the premise with ease. There was of no value among the rubble so most of society has forgotten about this part of Platinum Jail. There were rumours of revamping this place into an amusement park but it seemed like there were still debate about the budget and the stigma of Toue’s misdeeds that discouraged foreigners to travel to their small, green island.

 

“Wow… I remember there used to be crowds of people but now this place is swamped with nothing trees and grass.”

 

Aoba held Ren’s hand as they walked around to explore the empty grounds. It was like only the both of them were alive in the world.

 

“It seemed that rain and seedlings carried by birds helped to cultivate this land as a miniature forest.”, Ren tried to explain.

 

He managed to break off his habit of analysing for information using his database since he was human now. So he substituted by reading a lot to gain his knowledge. Even now Ren’s main goal was to be useful and reliable to Aoba both in both brains and strength.

 

“It feels like a really large garden here. People can play baseball if someone could throw away the debris and broken electric poles.”

 

“Perhaps someone has already played here.”

 

Ren stopped in his tracks when he knelt down to look at the marks on the floor.

 

Aoba stopped too and saw what his lover was looking at.

 

“Ooh! Aren’t these crayons? Did some kids come in and make this area their secret base?”

 

Ren smiled along as he picked up a light blue crayon, “I don’t hear any footsteps or voices. The children must still be away. Perhaps we should go since they will be no be happy we invaded their territory.”

 

Aoba rolled his eyes, “aww come on. A couple of kids are too young to form some Rib team and leave graffiti marks of their logo all over the place.”

 

The two of them continued to kneel down. Aoba saw a dark blue crayon that rolled near his shoes. He picked it up without thinking and began drawing something that look like a cloud of blue on the floor that once used to be a polished pavement.

 

“What is that supposed to be, Aoba?” Ren squinted to study the strange object.

 

Aoba blushed in embarrassment and grabbed for a grey crayon, “it’s… it’s supposed to be Ren Junior. Don’t judge! It’s been awhile I last drew anything!”

 

“Woof?”

 

Ren chuckled as he watched Aoba draw the spiky choker around the cloud’s neck.

 

Picking up a pink crayon, Ren meticulously drew a familiar object near Aoba’s drawing.

 

“Oh… my headphones!”

 

Aoba smiled though a bit annoyed that Ren’s drawing looked better than his unidentifiable… blue cloud.

 

“Yes, you’ve always liked to listen to your songs.”

 

Something that started as one mindless doodle soon grew in quantity all over the floor. Now Ren sat down on his butt and Aoba laid on his stomach, both adults picked up one crayon after another as they drew. They drew everyday things that meant a lot to them as they talked and talked for hours.

 

“Haga-san used to have hair when he first hired me.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yep, but now he wears that big hat because he said it matches with his glasses.”

 

Aoba finished colouring the hat and glasses then turned over to lie on his back.

 

“Woof! woof!”

 

Little Ren Junior excitedly jumped onto Aoba’s stomach. His owner laughed and patted his fluffy head affectionately as the puppy sprawled over him.

 

Aoba turned his face to the side and felt proud to see their coloured doodles on the floor. Of course Ren’s drawings looked better but all in all it was…pretty fun. There was a drawing of Clara’s favourite ribbon bow, Koujaku’s sword, Beni’s prayer beads and Tae’s donuts…

 

“A lot has happened since then, huh?”

 

Aoba smiled in nostalgia.

 

“Indeed.”

 

Ren looked to the other side of the floor where Aoba drew and coloured Noiz’s bloody smiley face, Clear’s umbrella and Mink’s pipe.

 

“Ren… it’s been only three years and already the folks here hardly… talk about Oval Tower. And what Toue did to them. I’m… I’m scared in 10 years, no… maybe just next year, everyone will forgot about this place.”

 

Ren reached out to hold Aoba’s hands.

 

“It can’t be helped, Aoba. No one likes to think or talk about sad pasts.”

 

Aoba knew Ren’s reasoning but he still felt it was… so melancholic.

 

“Other than you, me and Baa-chan… no one knew about Sei.”

 

Toue was dead, Virus and Trip were nowhere to be seen and Aoba doubted Mizuki ever met the princess locked in his tower when he was part of Morphine.

 

“Aoba, are you afraid Sei’s memories will disappear?”

 

Aoba slowly nodded. As if sensing his master’s sad feelings, the puppy padded upward to lick Aoba’s chin to comfort him.

 

“I just… what should I do? I mean, what could we do for Sei, Ren? He asked me to destroy him with my powers… And he passed away, giving his body to you. No one knew about his sacrifices, no one knew about his pain other than us. Maybe next year when we celebrate our 27th birthday, some town mayor will start a campaign to demolish and fence this tower up. And we won’t be able to visit here anymore.”

 

Ren held onto Aoba’s hand firmly. He could feel Aoba’s sadness and frustration in his heart. It was mysterious how they were both physically different bodies yet sometimes when their emotions strung high, one could sense the other and feel the same emotions together.

 

“Maybe we could come here every month. Tell our friends and neighbours, have a proper memorial for Sei?”

 

It felt odd for Ren because Sei’s body was his now. How could they hold a burial ceremony when the body was still alive? Besides, they didn’t know if Sei’s soul was still within Ren or… maybe… somewhere up in the sky?

 

“Ren… I think… I think I want to preserve this tower. Despite here was where we were born as Designer Babies and this was where Sei spent most of his life under the surgical blade for research… but I want to believe some parts of Sei are still here. And I…. I want Sei to see pretty things.”

 

“Pretty things? What do you mean, Aoba?”

 

Aoba sat up and cradled Ren Junior in his arms like their baby.

 

“... there’s no more platinum walls here. No more fences and glass towers. Sei is... maybe still here but he’ll be free to go anywhere he pleases now. I want him to see the world’s prettiest scenery. Maybe we could... plant beautiful flowers and more trees here? After all, we are called Green Island, right?”

 

Ren’s eyes lit up at Aoba’s ideas.

 

“A pretty garden for the princess.”

 

He nodded with a smile.

 

Aoba smiled giddily, “We’ll choose the prettiest flowers and plant them everywhere! Then maybe we could ask the Benishigure and Dry Juice team members to help clean up the debris and move stone boulders!”

 

Ren nodded at each idea, he mentally recorded all of them out of habit for Aoba.

 

“We could ask Clear for help. He’s surprisingly strong. One time he helped Mizuki carry broken tables and chairs to the dump site when there was a fight among drunk patrons.”

 

“That’s great! We could ask for all the help we need and transform this place into Sei’s special abode!”

 

Ren chuckled, “this will be your project for Sei... a present for him.”

 

Aoba realized Ren’s wordings then smiled with a shake of his head, “Ren… it’ll be _our_ present for Sei. We will work together, draw plans and ask people together. We’ll ask Haga-san for tools and advice on how to fix that broken, mouldy water fountain. Then we’ll ask Yoshie-san if she has extra garden seats and flower pots from her collection!”

 

At the mention of the woman, Ren pondered about it.

 

“She may think we’re making an April Fool’s joke again like the last time you introduced me to everyone.”

 

Aoba laughed at the memory back at Haga’s shop.

 

“I’m sure she’ll not be opposed to our plans. Plus just the other day she was gushing to me about the new props she bought for Clara’s dog house garden. I think if we ask really nicely, Yoshie-san won’t mind giving us one or two flower pots.”

 

Ren had a feeling he’ll have to drop by Delivery Works more often to play his role in convincing Yoshie. Maybe…. Have a bite of her new cake. Ren shivered at the ordeal.

 

“If a lot of people are joining us, then we have to discuss about food and budget.”

 

Aoba grinned like he already had that covered, “it’ll be fine! We’ll ask granny together if she can cook and prepare delicious snacks for everyone as we restore this place!”

 

Aoba was radiating with excitement and happiness, even Ren couldn’t help but be infected.

 

“But Aoba, what if during our project, we get halted because this is not our land property?”

 

Aoba’s smile dimmed down at that possibility and he sure didn’t know how to persuade Akushima and his forces.

 

“Hmm…. Oh! Noiz!”

 

“Noiz?”

 

“Yeah, maybe we can ask him if he can… I dunno… hack onto the official government site and somehow pull some strings and… like, make one of us the owner? He’s pretty sneaky from what I heard of Koujaku’s team members.”

 

Ren thought over the possibility. It’s a crazy idea but seemed plausible because it was Noiz they were talking about here.

 

“But do you think Noiz will agree to the deed so easily?”

 

“I… think so. Maybe he’ll challenge me to play Rhyme with him in exchange. But for Sei, I’ll play any number of matches with Noiz as much as he want.”

 

Ren nodded then looked down to their Allmate, “I’ll count on you to fight for Aoba, okay?”

 

“Woof! Woof!”

 

The puppy didn’t understand what his second owner meant but it seemed like he’ll have a pretty cool fighting avatar soon. Complete with cool, dark cape and head cover!

 

Aoba looked up and saw the sun began to set. He stood up and helped Ren to stand as well.

 

“Well, that’s settled. This will be our big project, a gift for Sei. The prettiest park Midorijima will ever have in memory of Sei!”

 

Then Aoba reached out to Ren’s new coil and turned on the camera setting.

 

“Let’s take a picture together with the tower ruins as our background. Then next year during our birthday, we’ll take the same picture. I think it’ll be cool to see the restoration progress we make for Sei over the years! What do you think, Ren?”

 

“This... massive project might take…years, Aoba.”

 

Ren looked around and tried to calculate the amount of labour and hours needed to completely give this place a beautiful restoration and make up.

 

“I don’t mind if it’ll take us decades, Ren. And when we grow old, I’m planning to bring the three brats into our project.”

 

Ren blinked, “you mean Mio, Kio and Nao?”

 

“Yep, they may looked like troublemakers but together they work as a great team, with Mio as the leader. I swear if she has her own Rhyme team, she could be on par with Noiz’s hahaha!”

 

Aoba chuckled, trying to imagine Mio as Noiz’s opponent. It was clear to everyone that she had a crush on the attractive hacker.

 

“You’re planning to give the reins to the children.”

 

“Yep. Sei waited for me to come rescue him for over 20 years. We could do more for him, Ren. We’ll give him the prettiest garden with flowers of all colours and water fountains here and there.”

 

“A gazebo for people to sit and read their books…”

 

“And clear pathways for people to jog with their dogs…”

 

“As well as beautiful archways for lovers to take pictures.”

 

Aoba and Ren smiled wider at their bubbling ideas.

 

“Alright, Aoba. Let’s take our first photo to start our big project.”

 

Ren grinned and Aoba felt pleased!

 

“That’s the spirit! Okay I’ll teach you how to use the camera app. You press the camera icon there and....”

 

*SNAP*

 

The first selfie picture Ren took of them was a blur.

 

Ren looked apologetic at his failure, “I’m so sorry Aoba. Let’s just use your coil.”

 

Aoba laughed and ruffled his hair, “it’s okay, Ren. You’re just not used to it yet. Let’s try it again and make sure you don’t move your wrist too much.”

 

The three of them took one more photo and it was perfect!

 

Aoba enjoyed seeing Ren’s accomplished expression that the silly couple began to take pictures of everywhere. The crayoned floors, the large tree at the centre, the bushes with little flowers that just bloomed. Anything.

 

What Aoba didn’t realized was that Ren had been taking pictures of him in all the candid photos when Aoba wasn’t looking.

 

Aoba running with Junior chasing him in a game of tag.

 

Aoba closing his eyes as a gentle breeze passed by.

 

Aoba brushing back a lock of blue hair behind his ear when he bent down to examine graffiti murals on the walls.

 

Ren felt pleased with his new gift already. Soon his camera gallery would be a magnificent collection of Aoba...

 

“Hmm...?”

 

Ren blinked in confusion when he slid every picture to check the photos he took.

 

The first photo he snapped was blurred. He planned to delete it but stopped when he noticed the hazy figure behind them in the photo.

 

 What was this shadow?

 

“Ren, I think we should head home now or Baa-chan will be worried.”

 

The taller man nodded in distraction as he closed the gallery app. He’ll figure out about that later.

 

“Roger, Aoba.”

 

Together they walked hand in hand to the exit of the forgotten tower that would have a make over very soon.

 

“What do you think you’ll name this project, Aoba?”

 

Ren asked in a curious tone.

 

Aoba turned to look back at the scenery as the sun began to set.

 

“Hmm… how about… _The Garden_?”

 

Ren couldn’t help but chuckled, “Direct and simple.”

 

“Oh! Wait, I think I have a better idea.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Let’s call it… **Seragaki Sei’s Garden.** ”

 

“Oh…”

 

Aoba grinned as he pointed to himself, “I’m Seragaki Aoba, you are Seragaki Ren and since neither of us have children and Baa-chan doesn’t have grandkids… let’s let our family name be eternally remembered with this garden. A beautiful garden… just for Sei. Seragaki Sei.”

 

Then Aoba walked a few steps to one part of the entrance, “we’ll make a large plate. Maybe we could ask Mink or his team members if they have extra steel plates from their bike parts and we’ll make a biiiig name plate! The wordings will be; _Welcome To Seragaki Sei’s Garden. A heaven on earth dedicated for a brother who gave everything for the sake of his ungrateful and useless younger br---…”_

 

Aoba’s voice cracked near the end and immediately Ren wrapped his arms around Aoba’s torso in a firm hug.

 

“S-sorry….”

 

Aoba tried to hold back his tears.

 

“It’s already been a few years but I still remembered it like yesterday when we met him in our SCRAP...and how I failed to rescue him earlier--…”

 

Ren knew topic about Sei always left his beloved emotional.

 

“You didn’t. Sei thanked you. He was really happy, Aoba. I’m sure Sei will be surprised and he will love his gift from y—from us, Aoba.”

 

Aoba nodded then turned around to fully hug his soul mate close. Their Allmate in his new sling bag, he cocked his head to the side, wondering why he detected their emotions to be quite unstable. The puppy really cared for his masters because he’s one of the lucky few who had more than one daddy.

 

“Woof?”

 

Aoba laughed and patted him on the head.

 

“You’re right… we will make sure this amazing gift for Sei will be a success.”

 

Ren nodded and combed down the back of Aoba’s long hair on his back now. The action Aobs secretly loved.

 

“It will be a success.”

 

“For Sei…”

 

Ren raised Aoba’s chin up and looked down into Aoba’s golden eyes that matched like his.

 

“Next year, let’s celebrate our birthday with Sei, here.”

 

Aoba blinked.

 

“But his garden won’t be complete by then. We’ll have a lot of work to do if the broken buildings and boulders are still littered around…hnn?”

 

Ren laid a finger on Aoba’s lips to shush him gently.

 

“I know but we’ll celebrate together with Sei. Besides didn’t we promise to take yearly progress photos here? He’ll be here somewhere and I know he could hear us.”

 

At that Ren touched his own chest.

 

As if he could feel the older sibling’s warm presence, no matter how faint it was.

 

“We’ll start a tradition to celebrate our birthday here with him. Then the next year. And then the year after that. He’ll never be alone again since he’ll have us and everyone from Old Resident District.”

 

Feeling touched by Ren’s words, Aoba nodded, and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he nodded again. Unable to form words, as he could only agree with a weak smile.

 

“Uhn… that’s an amazing idea… I love you, Ren…”

 

Ren held him closer and then bent down to kiss Aoba’s lips.

 

“I love both of you. Both you and Sei. And we will make his dream garden come true. So that people will remember his name for years to come.”

 

“The best present for Sei.”

 

“Yes, from his family and loved ones.”

 

The lovers kissed again before heading to the bus stop. They held hands with a warm feeling in their chest. Determined to make this project come to life even if it’d take years.

 

Unbeknown to the two, an ethereal figure hovered by the gate entrance. He was smiling as he watched his brother and Ren walked away.

 

May his family be blessed with eternal happiness with each birthday they celebrate for years to come.

 

………..

 

……………………..

 

…………………………………….

 

End?

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this story at my writing blog as well; https://nawtsusnotes.tumblr.com/post/161300553687/dmmd-big-bang-event-2017-brother


End file.
